Violet Rose Assassin
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: (Book 1) Samantha Manson ran away from her past life and decided to become the Violet Rose Assassin. She kills for the right reasons, But when she gets her next case to kill Daniel Fenton who people believe is working with the ghost king: Phantom.
1. Intro

**New story!**

**Sam: Another one?**

**Danielle: *Ignores Sam* Am I gonna be in it?**

**Me: Maybe, ya never know!**

**Danny: You seriously want to be in another, Danielle?**

**Danielle: Well, yeah! I got killed in BBD, TSM I'm your daughter, and I haven't been in DA yet. So, why not?**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman**

**Idea, Story, belongs to ME!**

* * *

Violet Rose

Chapter 1 :Intro

_A while ago there was a little girl named Samantha Manson._

_She was raised by the rich couple Jeremiah and Pamela Manson, the couple could give her anything her heart desired._

_Most people thought because of that Samantha was happy and enjoying her life._

_But honestly,_

_It was the opposite._

_Samantha hated her life, her parents never had time for their only daughter, and they never let her express herself._

_She never got to let her colors burst._

_All her parents wanted was for her to be just like them but Samantha didn't._

_The girl wanted to help people in need of help, her parents never lifted a single finger to help others besides themselves._

_After 16 years of living that life..._

_She ran away._

_Samantha had saved her money since she was 10 years old, that added up quickly._

_The 16-year-old took her passed away Grandmother's daggers, her Grandmother knew she was planing on leaving this life behind so she left her them._

_Then late that same night..._

_She snuck out of her so-called home and left a note on her bed._

_The note read_

_'Dear,_

_Mother and Father._

_As you may had noticed by now, I've left._

_I have many reasons why, but I don't think you'd understand. You never really did._

_The only person who understood was Grandmother._

_Please don't worry about me, I can handle myself just fine._

_Love,_

_Samantha.'_

_Said girl slept just outside of the town that night._

_But unfortunately for her, a man was watching her carefully._

_He had a gun ready in his hand as he neared Samantha._

_The 16-year-old woke up when she heard a noise from the distance, her lilac eyes widened in fright when she saw the man just 12 inches from her._

_"What do you want?" Samantha asked him in a quiet voice. He got a sour look on his face._

_"You know what I want."_

_"I'll ask you again, What do you want?"_

_"Ya daggers their mighty fine."_

_Samantha gasped and clutched her Grandmother's dagger close to herself. Those daggers were the only thing she had left from her Grandmother._

_"No," She responded in a shaky voice. "You can't have them." The man got an angry look on his face._

_"Whattcha say?" He said with venom in his words. Samantha winced but she was doing this for Grandmother._

_The man neared her more until he was face to face with her._

_"Y-y-you can't have them," She said again quietly, he just grabbed her hand which were holding the daggers._

_"Oh, really? And whose gonna stop me from taking em'?" The man asked as he forced one of Samantha's hand which were holding a dagger, to move up to her neck._

_Samantha tried to move her hand back down to her lap but the man's strength overpowered her own._

_"I will," Samantha responded, the man pressed Samantha's hand closer to her neck, She could feel the cold blade agenst her skin._

_"Oh, sure. Your gonna stop me," The man said in a sarcastic tone, Samantha's other hand holding the other dagger clutched the handle tight. "Newsflash, Princess. You do realize I can just kill you, right here, right now."_

_That was all the girl could take._

_Samantha lifted her other hand from her lap and stabbed the man in the heart._

_He gasped and dropped the girl's hand, he put both of his hands on his chest._

_The girl grabbed her things and ran as fast as she could._

_After around 10 minutes of running, Samantha stopped for a moment to catch her breath._

_She felt something warm drip down her neck, she whipped it off and looked at it._

_Blood, her blood._

_Samantha moved her hand up her neck and found the source._

_The man made a gash on the spot he was holding her dagger._

_Samantha quickly ripped off some of her dress and tied it around her neck, she looked herself over just in case she was bleeding somewhere else but after a moment a thought came to her._

_'I just murdered someone...' She thought. 'But I had a reason too, maybe this is what I was born to do. Sure it's bad but it feels right to me.' _

_Since that day on, she wasn't just Samantha Manson she was an assassin. _

_The Violet Rose Assassin._

_Who killed only for the right reasons._

_And this is her story._

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Violet Rose Assassin~_

Book 1~

By Secretive Whisper

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

idea, fanfic, character AUs (c) Secretive Whisper

* * *

_**"Life's like a movie, write your own ending. Keep believing, keep pretending." ~ Jim Henson**_

* * *

Violet Rose Assassin

(Book 1)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Let me go!" Yelled the now 18-year-old assassin, Samantha Manson Aka Violet Rose.

Violet Rose let her midnight hair grow knee-length, she had bright lilac eyes, her left one was covered by her chin length bangs.

She wore a black short sleeveless top with a purple oval on the center of her chest, her shirt was partly covered by her black vest that ended at the bottom of her purple shorts.

Samantha still had the scar on her neck from when she was 16, she kept it hidden by a black neckless.

Her Grandmother's daggers hang on her both sides of her waist by two buckle belts. The female had two bandages on both of her pale arms, that started at her forearms and ended at her fingertips.

Finally she had black midnight combat boots on her feet.

The masked man holding her just smirked and made his hold on her pale arms tighter, Samantha 'Sam' gasped in pain for a moment then narrowed her lilac eyes and growled.

"_Jackass_," Sam said with venom dripping in her voice, the masked man or the Phantom's servant, Tucker, just smirked at the female. As you see Phantom was the biggest threat the human race has seen in years, he was the number one public villain around Amity.

Tucker was an African-American around 18 years of age.

He was short black hair that was hidden by his red hat, Tucker had dark green eyes with black glasses.

He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with metal straps ageist his chest that led to a sword strapped to his back. On his legs were green pants, finally he had brown army boots.

Tucker laughed at Sam as she struggled to get out of his hold. "Oh, not yet, Violet Rose," Tucker started, said girl just looked at his face when he said her name. "Not until Phantom shows up."

Violet Rose got lost in her thoughts and started to blur Tucker's voice out of her head. 'So Phantom's showing up?' Sam thought. 'He hardly ever shows his face, he usually has people show up for him. Wonder what he wants this time...One things for sure, I'm not going to like it.'

The 18-year-old female's hand searched for one of her daggers on her waist, a cocky smirk managed to find a way onto her lips, Tucker got a cautious look on his face. Everyone knew that when Violet Rose gets that look, you're going to get your ass handed to ya.

Sam sliced her through the man's arms that were holding her hostage, Tucker winced and let go of her, Sam took this to her advantaged and started to run away from the african-american.

"Get the girl!"

That caused Sam to run faster, her black bangs blew out of her pale face. She felt someone garb her hair, Sam winced in pain, she felt herself be turned around and face to face with Tucker and five other guards.

Blood was seeping through Tucker's sleeve, you could see some of his skin that was raw from the gash. Sam was panting, her chest rising up and down. Tucker narrowed his eyes at the female in front of him.

"Why would Phantom want such a, Bitch?" One of the guards asked himself, this didn't go unnoticed by Sam. Sam glared and ran up to the guard who said that and jabbed her knee into his gut over and over. The other guards ran to get Sam off the guard who said that.

One guard managed to pull Sam off the other guard. "Let me go!" She yelled as she kicked the guard in the knee, he winced and bit his lip but he still held her by her waist.

"Your lucky that King Phantom requested that you'd be hand cuffed instead of being held." Tucker's voice ran through Samantha's ears, that caused said girl to look him in the eye.

Lilac purple met Dark green.

Sam rasied an eyebrow at Tucker, 'Why would Phantom request that?' she thought. The Lilac-eyed girl got snapped out of her thoughts when she felt cold metal be placed on her wists. Tucker smirked. The guard that was holding her let go.

"Now," Tucker started. "Let's see, Mrs. Thinks she's so tough, now." He said with a smirk placed on his lips. Sam felt a cocky smirk tug at the corner of her lips, 'Challenge accepted, Fucker.' She thought.

Violet Rose swinged her leg ageist a guard on her left, and kicked the one on her right in a place that NO man should be kicked. Someone grabbed her from behind and threw her on the ground. She tried to stand up but someone placed a boot on her back, Sam looked up and her eyes met bright almost glowing emerald eyes.

Not just any eyes, the eyes of the king of the underworld, Danny Phantom.

He raised his boot off Sam's back and grabbed my arm to help her stand up. Sam narrowed her eyes at him, Phantom just got a cocky smirk on his tan face.

Phantom was a good height for his age, almost 2 inches taller than Tucker. And of course he had the ghostly glow shimmering from his body.

He had messy snow-white bangs that covered his glowing emerald eyes, he had tan skin and strong cheek bones.

Phantom was wearing a black HAZMAT suit with a white-collar, two white belts that held one dagger and a sword, and white buckle combat boots. He had a white 'DP' symbol on the center of his chest.

He had a green clock/cape on, the same green as his eyes, placed around his shoulders.

Finally Phantom had a green crown placed on his head with a skull engraved on it.

Sam glared all she was worth at the king, she couldn't hurt him, Phantom was already dead. He was a passed away soul from a past life. No matter what Sam would do, it wouldn't matter. She hated the thought of being able to cause nothing to someone who deserved something the most.

"So," Phantom started, his voice echoing the same way every ghost's would, the lilac eyed girl hated the way his voice echoed through her head. "You're the assassin named Violet Rose?" He asked while placing crossing his arms ageist his chest, Sam nodded her head 'Yes' and blew her hair out of her face.

"More like, Voilet Rose, if you ask me." Phantom said in rude way, Sam rolled her eyes at his words. Phantom could be so cocky about everything even when he knows he's going to lose.

"What do you want?" Sam asked through clenched teeth, Phantom just smiled at her and snapped his fingers causing the guards to leave and Tucker walked towards Phantom and stood by his side.

Phantom did a cocky smirk before and answering...he said...

"You,"

Sam's eyes widened at that one word the ghost said to her.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**Dmc Fanboy - It's okay, no one likes everything. And thank you for the compliment, I'm trying to improve my skills as an author ^^**

**SamMansonRepilica - I'm working on making dark/love stories, so thanks! I know humor, angst and romance, so I'm trying this theme for now!**

**AJ - THANK YOU! I hope you read more!**

**GimmPhantom - Don't know, really, sorry. Yeah, that is the reason why. That man tried to steal the thing she had left from her grandmother, the only person who understood her. She treasured them. But when someone tried taking them away from her, she felt her heart break. Sam never wanted anyone to feel that. Oh, okay. I got the idea from a picture on devaintART, the person who drew it didn't plan to make Sam an assassin. The artist drew Sam older but to me she looked like she could kick butt! I looked at it and thought about stories I've read as Danny as an assassin and I thought 'What if Sam was an assassin? She has the guts, the bravery, so why not?' I really love girl power, so you'll see that Sam is that main character in most of the stories I write. The name...Hmmmm...On the picture the artist drew said 'Violet Rose' on it and I was like 'Well, Sam is gentle and sweet like a rose. And she's dark.' So the name just fit for her. And I hope that you keep reading!**

**Pale-Blue11 - Thanks. I hope you read more!**

**DannySamLover20 - I will, shame on you for thinking that I wouldn't!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New update!**

**I have a lot of stories to work on now and in the future, so please bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Violet Rose

Sam just looked at the ghost king in shock, said person just smirked at her look.

"Oh, the look on your face is worth more than Pandora's box," Phantom said with a laugh in his voice, Sam just got a shocked look. 'Pandora's box is real...Whoa.' Violet Rose thought.

Tucker put a hand on Phantom's shoulder with a confused look. "Phantom," He started, Phantom turned to look at him. "Why her? _The _Violet Rose Assassin?" Tucker finished. Sam smirked, 'Looks like I'm little Ms. Popular round' here.' she thought.

"I'll explain later, Tucker. But now, I should talk to the assassin in private." Phantom said to Tucker, who nodded and excited the room. Sam gave Phantom a look.

Phantom tangled his fingers behind his back, and held his head high. "Ready for our chat? Huh, Ms. Killer?" he asked with a cocky look.

Sam narrowed her lilac eyes at the ghost. "I'm NOT a killer!" Sam said with venom dripping in her voice, Phantom rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you?"

"I fight for the right reasons."

"How do you fight for the right reasons?"

That made Sam shut up, Phantom sighed. "Okay, back to the -"

"Why do you want me?" Sam interrupted Phantom, he scowled for a moment but smiled right after.

"I've heard about you," Phantom started while walking closer towards her, and started circling Sam. "Runaway, Rich girl..." Phantom trailed off, Sam's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked with a suspicious look placed on her pale face.

Phantom smiled. "I know people," he said, Sam's eyes widened.

"Were you the one who sent that man after me when I was 16?!" Sam yelled/asked , Phantom glared at her.

"I would never kill anyone, let alone send someone after a 16-year-old."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you know about who I used to be?" she asked, Phantom laughed.

"Who you _used _to be?" He said laughing. "Your still that girl, wither you know it or not." Sam snorted and muttered a 'Yeah, right' sarcastically.

"Who else knows?"

"Just me."

"Why?" Sam asked. 'Why didn't he tell anyone?' she wondered in her mind. Phantom smiled at her, a different kind of smile.

"I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know."

"But I have one more thing to ask."

"What?"  
"Why do you want _me_?"

"That's something for me to know and for you to find out." Phantom said while snapping his fingers, the guards came back and stood on both sides of Sam.

"Goodbye for now, Violet Rose." Phantom said as he disappeared before Sam's eyes, the guards grabbed Sam's cuffed arms and dragged her away.

_**Violet Rose **_

_** ASSASSIN **_

"Where are you taking me?!" Sam yelled to the guards. One guard on her left rolled his eyes, and the other guard on the right sighed.

"Phantom, told us to take you home." the guard said, Sam blinked. 'Phantom is full of mysterious.' she thought.

The guards led her to a green swirling portal that seemed to glow with energy, Sam looked hypnotized by its glow.

"What is this?"  
"Ghost portal." the guard said as he unlocked Sam's handcuffs and pushed her in. "Leads to the human realm!"

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**He he. I'm back!**

**REVIEWS!**

**DannySamLover20 - I will!**

**SamMansonRepilica - Thank you ^^**

**Pale-Blue11 - Thanks :)**

**AJ - I try, and I will!**

**NarutoGoldyLocks - You'll find out soon! ;D back to you!**

**ShadowDragon357 - Ikr? I tried looking for a beta but it's ether they don't like DP or there not betaing now, ect. **

**Hailey22 - Thank you! I DID!**

* * *

**Violet Rose Assassin**

Chapter 4

Sam's Prov

I landed on a dark green grass with a few dead here and there.

A million thoughts went through my head, all at once. Why did Phantom let me go? Where am I? Why does Phantom want me?

I stood up from the ground to get a look at my surroundings, a sign read 'Amity'. Great..I'm in Amity, the place Phantom is most known for.

No use standing here doing nothing useful, I should find a place to stay. It was getting pretty late, judging by the star midnight sky.

The problem was: Where was I going to stay? Everyone knew better than to trust someone new around here, people thought that new people in town worked for the Phantom.

"Excuse me, Ms." someone behind me said, I turned to get a look at them. "Are you the assassin?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Depends...Who are you? And why do you care?" I asked rudely, I didn't care who he was or what power he held over everybody else, I wanted answers.

"I'm looking for a boy who might be a link for the Phantom." the owner of the voice said, that caught my attention. the person had grey hair slicked back and held in a low ponytail. He had dark blue eyes, and wearing a black and white suit. "I'm Vladmir Masters." he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

I carefully shook his hand with my own. "Violet Rose," I said, he smiled like he knew who I was.

"The assassin?"

"Yep, that's me. Who has a link with the Phantom?" I asked while crossing my arms.

Vladmir smiled. "I can't tell you _here, _Phantom has people around here that might hear us." he said, as he held his arms out for me. "Walk with me." I wrapped my arms around his, doing what I was told for once.

_Violet Rose Assassin_

_Chapter 4 by PhanGirl135_

He led me to a huge house that he lived it. Vladmir then took me up to his office, and had me sit down while he got a file out.

"Here it is," Vladmir said as he sat down in front of me, he moved the file towards me. "The person's name is: Daniel Fenton. He's around your age. Go ahead and take a look at the file."

I opened the file, the first think it showed was a boy my age with black hair and blue eyes. He had two piercings on his right ear, one green and one blue. The file showed pictures of him with Tucker, both holding a map of the ghost zone.

If Daniel was close friends with Tucker, then he most be a link. Tucker has Phantom's right hand man, but Tucker also looked close with Daniel.

"He does look like a link," I started. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kill him."

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask him what he knows?"

"I know the boy personally, I was friends with his parents. Daniel never talked about what he did." Vladmir said honestly, you could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Why do want me to kill him if you were friends with his parents?" I asked.

"Daniel has gone down the wrong path of life, if you might." Vladmir said, I blinked. What did he do? Well, whatever he did, he must have had a reason to do so.

But Vladmir wants me to kill he's friend's _son_. "That's not really an answer, Mr. Masters." I said bluntly. If he wanted me to kill Daniel, I need to know exactly why.

Vladmir scowled at me. "That's all your going to get," he said, I narrowed my eyes.

"Then I'm not going to kill him."

"You want to know what Daniel did?" he asked, I nodded my head 'yes'. "Daniel realised the ghosts from the ghost zone and created Phantom." Vladmir said narrowed his eyes at me, mine widened. Okay...That's a good reason.

"So," Vladmir started. "You'll do it?" he asked.

I sighed to build up my courage. "Yeah, I'll do it." I said as I stood up and grabbed Daniel's file off the table.

Vladmir smiled triumphantly. "Now tell me, Ms. Violet Rose. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Nah, I'd rather find a motel nearby." I said, there was something about Vladmir that I didn't trust. He was hiding more than he was letting on.

I excited the office after that and headed to find a motel nearby. Even though this place was the Phantom's main target, people still visited Amity for some reason.

_Violet Rose Assassin_

_Chapter 4 by PhanGirl135_

Sam's Prov (A/N: I was going to end the chapter here, but for not updating in forever, I'm going to make it longer ^^)

I found a motel nearby, everyone shot me looks. Guess they didn't usually see a girl traveling without anyone else or without suitcases. The front desk ladies eyes were more widened when I payed for a room, I used to work for people who payed me.

It was a nice motel, nothing too fancy. But what do you expect? A five-star hotel in a town, where the Phantom mostly shows up? Pssst. In your dreams.

That night, I studied Daniel's file. That boy, I had to admit was a little...cute. I almost didn't believe that he created Phantom, the pictures said so. But his eyes didn't...My grandmother before she passed away said the eyes are the windows to the soul.

And his eyes didn't show anything evil, probably because it was just a picture you couldn't tell.

I'd have to meet Daniel to find out.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sad :( Because I feel fat. Today I went up 1 pants size, I feel like crying.**

**Reviews: **

**DannyFANtom99 - I did both ^^ I liked your story. And are u mad at me for saying 'At the moment I'm drawing a horny butterfly' on Kik? (You can see the butterfly my cuz brimini and I drew on my DA: MusicLover135) **

**DannySamLover20 - I will!**

**Pale-Blue11 - Maybe ;) I won't tell. and Thank you!**

**AJ - Thanx**

**SamMansonRepilica - You'll find out! Your the second person to ask me that XD **

**NarutoGoldyLocks - Damn. You figured out the story! :( to yous! **

**LolFunny2002 - I DID!**

**RougeReaper - Thank you! **

**Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan - Er...I don't really want to post in in the story, so I PMed you my answer ^^' **

* * *

Violet Rose Assassin

The next day

Sam's POV

I sighed as I walked towards town, having stayed up all last night learning about this 'Daniel Fenton' character. I had to admit his acts were certainly something Phantom would do.

The sun was shining brightly, almost taunting me. It was times like this I hated having long hair.

If I was going to find Daniel, I would have to learn the town so that I could coordinate where he would show up next.

The sounds of chatting people, giggling children hit me. Who knew the main town were Phantom strikes could be so happy?

People must've been looking at me strangely since I heard people whisper things about the 'Goth girl' and 'Dark Rapunzel' or whatever; not like what they said mattered.

I stopped walking and stood in front of a little shop label 'Paulina's outfitters'. My nose scrunched up a little at the name. But nonetheless I walked into the shop.

Almost immediately, a Hispanic girl around my age started eying me.

"Hello! And welcome to my shop!" she greeted, beaming. "I'm Paulina Sanchez, but of course you already knew that -"

"I didn't know who you are," I said, which caused Paulina to glare at me for a moment before smiling again.

"Okay, then. But you better not forget it," she said through clenched teeth.

I snorted and rolled my eyes in response.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"What's your name?" Paulina asked all of a sudden.

I bit my bottom lip. I couldn't tell her my real name or my assassin name; she might recognize me.

"I'm Sam," I finally answered.

Suddenly Paulina squealed. I winced at the octaves. She ran towards my back and started playing with my hair.

"Oh my god! Your hair! It's so long!" the Hispanic girl exclaimed.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, and it's a huge pain in my ass when it's hot. Do you have something I can tie it back with?"

Paulina stopped playing with my raven locks and smiled.

"Of course I do. I'll help you, if you let me give you a makeover!" she said, clasping her hands in joy.

I didn't like the sound of her giving me a makeover—her style was a little too bright for my taste. I remembered when I was little and my parents were the _epitome_ of primary colors. I most certainly didn't want to be reminded of them.

But Paulina looked so excited... Just how often did she do makeovers?

"Fine, but on one condition—no bright colors," I said.

Paulina nodded and dragged me to a separate room in her shop.

She quickly pushed me onto a stool and took my vest off. The aqua-eyed girl made a face of disgust when she picked the vest up. She turned the vest the other side to show me.

"I-is this-" Paulina gulped, "blood?"

My purple colored eyes scanned my vest. She was right. There were crimson stains tinted in my vest, and I guessed that was why people were looking at me strangely.

"No!" I said quickly, causing a weird look to appear on the other girl's face. "I mean...it's not blood."

"Then what is it? Some new trend from where you're from?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, that's it," I said, lying through my teeth.

"So, where you from?"

She put my black locks in a low ponytail and I was thankful to feel cool air on the back of my neck.**_ (A/N: I know this from experience because my hair is really long and thick, it's such a pain this time of year.) _**

"Um...Dimsdale," I lied again.

Thankfully Paulina seemed to buy it.

She placed a hat on top of my head, covering my line of sight a little bit.

"Now, come here and try this on," Paulina said with a Spanish accent.

She pulled my hand to help me stand up. I felt something soft get placed in my hands and pull me into a different room.

"Come out when your done, Sammy!"

"Fine." I replied and took my hat off.

I slipped on the clothes she gave me and put the hat back on.

Their was a mirror on the wall and I looked at my reflection. Paulina didn't use any pinks, yellows, or oranges, which I was thankful for.

My hair was held back by a low ponytail, but some of my bangs still covered one of my eyes. The hat cast a shadow over my face.

Paulina didn't give me another shirt so I kept mine. The pants were black which I liked. Finally, the boots were army combat ones with purple blood stains. All in all, I liked the outfit. Paulina was good at her job.

Last but not least I put each dagger in one boot. I stepped out of the room and saw Paulina talking to a boy around my age with raven black hair and bright blue eyes. _Daniel Fenton_.

But with him was a girl a bit younger than him. She had wavy raven hair framing her pale face and the same bright blue eyes.

The girl looked just like him... Was it possible that she was also working with Phantom?

Paulina turned around, she must have noticed me standing their doing nothing.

"Oh, Danny and Dani. This is Sam; she's visiting from Dimsdale," she said, motioning towards me.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"_Really_ now? Then what are you doing here in Amity?" he asked, the suspicion obvious in his voice.

"I never _wanted_ to be here, I was here against my will," I answered truthfully.

"Then shouldn't you be heading out? I've been to Dimsdale before and it's a magical place," Dani asked me, this time with a smile.

Damn, I never thought this out that well.

I thought this would be easy, you know? Like: You chat for a bit, do your job and leave.

But this is the exact opposite!

"Just making some deals and getting to know people," I finally answered. I turned to Paulina. "Listen, I've got to get going."

"Oh, okay - Wait!" Paulina ran to get something and soon she came back, handing me a bag.

"Here your vest, shorts, and boots are in here. And I added something special in their for you. Bye," she said as she waved good-bye to Danny, Dani, and I.

Paulina walked to deal with another girl.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?" Danny asked me.

I blinked. Was he serious? You just meet someone and you ask them 'Do you want to hang out?' But I had to get to know him...

"Sure, guess I can," I replied.

The blue-eyed boy smiled victoriously while the little girl nudged him with her elbow.

"Cool, how 'bout we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Dani said, motioning to her stomach.

I laughed.

"Alright, but we're not going to my place. Your eating me out of house and home, Danielle." Danny said crossing his arms, Dani stuck her tongue out him. Now I just got a good look at them.

Danny was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a red oval in the center and red on the sides. He had white gloves that started on his forearms that exposed his fingers and knuckles.

He had two twin red and white belts on his waist and blue jeans tucked in black boots with a red skull design.

The blue-eyed boy still had the two piercings on his ear—one blue with a green flame design and a green one with a blue crystal design.

On his right shoulder he had a tattoo of the yin and yang symbol, but on the white part was seeping green fading into blue. It was the same with the black, only vice versa.

Dani was wearing a baggy blue tube top and a pair of red gloves. She had one baggy blue belt on her waist with red shorts that stopped at mid-thigh.

She had knee-length black boots with a blue skull design. She had one piercing on each ear, green on her left and blue on her right. (She still had the same deigns as Danny though.)

The girl had the same tattoo as Danny on her hip. Finally, the thing completely different was her nails, painted blue and green.

Jeez, why did they look so much alike? They might be twins, but they look too much alike for that!

Danny opened the door of the shop for Dani and me. I had no idea if I should be comfortable around him. I mean, I was hired to _assassinate_ him for Pete's sake!

But I had to get to know him. As long as I didn't let him see my face that well, I was going to be alright. If he really did work for Phantom he'd know about the Violet Rose Assassin.

* * *

**Oh, I created fan art for this story! Check it out on my DA! **

**Please review and all that! **

**PS. Should I re-write this story in Danny's PROV? Please leave the answer in a review and vote on my profile! **

**I'm going to sleep, G'night. (It's 1 in the fucking morning, I'm tired and my bed is calling. I'M COMING BED JUST LET ME GET IN MY BAGGY PJS!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews~**

**Monkeyru - Thank you! No I was going to re-write this story in Danny's Prov. **

**Danielle Fenton - Dani always somehow manages to wiggle her way into my muses XD**

**AJ - Thanks ^^ I wanted Danny to have a bad boyish feel and since Dani's his clone equals piercings and tattoos for all! Yeah, we never chat anymore but did you ask your Mom yet for an FF account?**

**DannySamLover20 - I will!**

**SamMansonRepilica - Thanxies! **

**Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan - My sister said the same thing when I suggested it. **

**Guest - I just did.**

**My Loveable favorites: SamMansonRepilica, Monkeyru, FandomLuva2TheEnd (Love your username!), DragonGirl2011, DannyFANton99, Witch Priestess, Shadow Of Abyss, ReenaKanda, RedHead5, Quaarus, Nessoog, ManiacPyro66, DannySamLover20, Danielle Fenton, D4KN3SS iN R3MiX3S, CloudGirl16, BamboozledChickadee, Audorable, Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan.**

**My sweet followers: Tardis-Blue-Jay, SamMansonRepilica, Pale-Blue11, NarutoGoldyLocks, Monkeyru, FandomLuva2TheEnd, DannyFANtom99, Ameanaable, Witch Priestess, The Blood On My Knife, Shadow Of Abyss, RougeReaper, ReenaKanda, Nessoog, LifeOfRed, Hoytti, GruntFire, DannySamLover20, Danielle Fenton, D4RKN3SS iN R3MiX3S, CloudGirl13, Cat-Stat-Ave, BamboozledChickadee, Azorawing, Audorable, Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan, AWESOMENESS-TO-THE-3rd-DEGREE. **

**Wow that was long...**

* * *

"Hey, Sam?" Dani asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Why do you cover your face? I see your eyes and you know what they say, 'The eyes are the windows to the soul.' And yours are so pretty!"

I blinked, that was a first. No one had ever said I was pretty before.

"Thanks," I said but it sounded more like a question.

"But why do you cover your face? You didn't answer that!" The blue eyed girl said in an almost accusing voice.

What was she accusing me of?

"Just don't want a tan," I said, glaring at the sun. Danny snorted in amusement and muttered a 'yeah, right' sarcastically.

"But still!" Dani kept going, "When we're inside you can take off your hat, right?" She asked this time.

Shit.

What was I going to say now?

Ummm...I have a skin condition? No.

I have a nasty scar? Maybe.

I didn't answer the hyper girl, but she stopped talking. Guess she figured I wouldn't answer her.

"So, how long are you staying here?" This time Danny asked me.

"Depends how long it'll take to get the job done," I answered truthfully, we stopped walking when we reached some sort of restaurant.

The sign read 'The Nasty Hut'. It didn't sound like a good place to eat.

Danny nudged me, "The food is better than you think." He said, and I nodded. Danny kept giving me strange looks the entire walk towards the restaurant and I kept tugging my hat further down.

The blue-eyed girl ran in with a spring in her step, was she always this hyper? Or was she just that hungry?

A laugh ran through my ears, I turned to the source and saw that the boy next to me was laughing at Dani. "Yeah, before you ask. She's always like that, but you get used to it." he said.

I nodded my head and followed him inside, there were a lot of people here despite the name. Women in dresses, children playing games, men drooling at the menu, it was all something you'd typically see.

But as I walked through with Danny in front of me, people looked at me funny but Danny shot them a look that caused them to stop.

We met up with Dani at the counter. She was currently deep in thought based on her appearance. Her pink lips were placed in a firm frown, her left boot was tapping the ground in an annoying fashion and her baby blue eyes were scanning the food around herself.

Just as soon as I turned to look at Danny, he was doing the same thing as Dani. I couldn't help but laugh when they both tuck their tongue out in concentration, even though I was new around here I already knew what I wanted, one of the perks of being a vegetarian.

An African-American girl around my age was working at the counter. She had long curly hair that was cut in a boyish style, it looked nice against her round face and she had dark green eyes.

I couldn't really tell what she was wearing from where we were standing but I figured we'd move up later then I'd get to see her better.

My eyes drifted towards the bag Paulina had given me.

What's the harm?

And with that I decided to open the bag, I opened to up and my eyes widened at what I saw. Inside was my clothes but there also was a wanted poster with a picture of me on the front of it and finally there was some sort of black and white thigh bracelet with a violet rose attached to the side of it. A note was attacked to the wanted poster, the note read:

_I know who you are, it was pretty obvious. _

_I won't tell. ~ Paulina S. _

I smiled, glad to know that I could talk to someone about the whole Violet Rose Assassin thing.

Someone nudged me in the side, my eyes met baby blue. It was Danny since I had to look up to meet the eyes.

"Hey," he started. "It's our turn in line, Sam." he said jerking his thumb in the direction of the African American girl at the counter, I nodded while Dani dragged me there.

The girl at the counter's eyes brightened when she saw Dani. "Whatcha need, Elle?" she asked with a smile. Elle? Must be one of Dani's nicknames.

"Ummm...One burger," Dani said, then smirked evilly. "And a plate of...COOKIES!" she said loud while spreading her arms out, she almost hit me in the face.

The African American girl laughed. "Of course, Princess," she said in a teasing tone, Dani blushed.

"Shut up, Valerie!"

"Fine, fine." the African-American girl, also known as Valerie, said. Dani sighed in relief. What were they hiding?

Valerie turned to me and smiled. "I've never seen you round' town before, you new?" she asked while brushing some of her hair out of her face.

I smiled black also. "Yeah," I answered. Seriously, how many times are people going to ask me that?

"Well I'm Valerie Grey," she said holding out her hand for me to shake, I shook her hand also.

"Sam,"

"Just Sam?"

I bit my lip, Dani and Danny looked at me curiously. "No, It's Sam. Sam Manson." I said truthfully for once, it felt weird saying my real name.

"Ok, Sam. What will you have?" Valerie asked me.

"A salad," I answered, she nodded.

Valerie pointed towards Danny, who at the moment was crossing his arms and facing Dani. "The usual?" she asked, he nodded and smiled goofily.

"You know now me so well!" He said jokingly, the African-American girl smiled and placed her hands on her waist.

"Good," with that she waved good bye as we walked to a table to sit down.

* * *

**I posted Danny's Prov of Violet Rose in my new story 'The Ghost King' So check that out. Oh and I made a fan club for Violet Rose! It's called 'VioletRose-FanClub' on DA! It's run by me on a story account ^^**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEWS!

Danielle Fenton - Thanks, I thought 'Why not add her into the story?' and ta~da! Glad you liked the ghost king ^^ I need to get that caught up to this story's speed but I have school suff.

AJ - Lol really? THIS IS STILL ASHLEY! DO NOT WORRY! I just changed my name to something more unique is all. And I'm glad you like VA so far!

DannySamLover20 - Haha! Thanx =w=

Phantom Hunter - Yes, yes she is. To me, I find Dani a caring girl since she tried protecting Danny in Kindred Spirits ^^ Also Sam in this stories case doesn't know about Dani being a clone or having ghost powers .

SamMansonRepilica - Thank you! I'm trying hard to make it unique :)

FanFic101Girl - Thanxies!

* * *

Violet Rose Assassin

Chapter 7

Sam's Prov

I fiddled with my thumbs while Danny and Dani were whispering towards one-another, I desperately wanted to know what they were saying but I didn't want them thinking I was a spy or anything.

I know, I know. 'Why didn't the chick kill Danny yet?' the answer to that is, I'm not like any other assassin out there. Other assassins kill right when they get the chance, but me? I try to get to know the person before I assassinate.

Some people I used to work for said and I quote 'You need to step up your game, Rose' But yet they kept hiring me.

Valerie started to walk towards the table Danny, Dani and I were currently sitting at, I noticed she was carrying a tray with our food on it.

"Hey, guys," she started as she sat next to Dani who was also sitting next to me.

The blue-eyed girl grabbed her cookies and hugged them closely. "Mine!" she yelled as she stuffed one in her mouth, I laughed at her. Dani smiled widely, revealing her cookie covered teeth.

Danny stuck his tongue out. "Ew. Elle, I love you as family but that's just plain gross," he said disgusted, I had to agree that was gross. I just didn't say anything since I knew she was young, it was something little kids do.

Valerie handed me my salad, Danny a sandwich then sat back down and started to sip on her water. Danny raised an eyebrow at me so I raised one back.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're an ultra-recylo-vegetarian?" he asked, I blinked my lilac eyes. Hit got the answer in one guess without any hints!

I nodded, "How'd you know?" I questioned him, as I ate some of my salad.

The boy shrugged as if it were nothing. "Just a lucky guess, that's all." he said while munching on his sandwich. I let the subject drop.

I was a vegan for a reason. being an assassin and all, I was used to blood and stuff but eating dead animals? I just couldn't do it. They've never wronged me or anyone else.

We ate in silence for a while, I kept praying that Dani wouldn't ask about my hat again. She most have forgotten, thank you for that girl's cookie addiction!

"Did you guys hear? The Violet Rose Assassin is in Amity," the African-American girl said, I coughed.

How did she find out? How did Amity find out?! This is going to damage my assassin career badly...

"How do you even know she's here?" I asked, deciding to figure out who let the word about me out. No one does that to me and gets away with it.

Valerie looked through her yellow purse for something. "Here, read it for yourself," she said as she handed me a brownish poster with 'WANTED' written at the top, underneath the bolded letters was a picture of me and underneath it said 'Violet Rose Assassin: Wanted for murder.'

I was beyond shocked, this was the first time anyone has gotten a clear picture of me. And I mean a REALLY clear picture, you could even see the scars on my neck in the picture!

"They were handed out this morning," Valerie said as she put the poster back in her purse. "They've been calling her a criminal, that's why they were handed out."

Dani rolled her eyes. "They call _everyone _that, Val. You know that," she said while crossing her arms, she had finished her cookies already since they were no were in sight and she had cookie crumbs on the corner of her lips.

"I know they do, why do they do that anyway? It's the Phantom and red huntress thing all over again!" Valerie said while gritting her teeth in anger. What are they talking about?

The blue-eyed boy growled. "They do that 'cause they have nothing else to do with their fucking lives, end of story." he said. I know I haven't known Danny that long but I could tell he doesn't get angry easily.

"Danny," I started. "You okay?" I asked, for some reason his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Yeah," He said and rested his head ageist the wall. I smiled, he seemed to be in a better mood.

After we finished eating we kept chatting more and more.

How could Danny be working for Phantom? Danny seemed like a normal teen you'd find around here!

"Hey, Sam," Dani's voice ran through my ears, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Danny and I've gotta go, see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully while getting up from her chair.

I nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." I said as I stood up as well. Dani gave me a goodbye hug while Danny looked deep in thought.

The little girl nudged him. "Don't be rude, D. Come on say goodbye to her..." she said teasingly, he blushed but gave me a hug anyway.

"See ya tomorrow?" he asked when we parted.

"You can count on it," I said smiling, I waved goodbye to them as they left the building.

* * *

**Sorry about the author's note at the top isn't in bold, GAH MY LAPTOP JUST HATES ME! **

**Anyway, make sure to review and read Danny's Prov 'The Ghost King' Aka the second book in my Violet Rose series ^^ Yep, that's right. I'm making a book series about Violet Rose! **

**Book 1 - Violet Rose Assassin (working on) **

**Book 2 - The Ghost King (working on)**

**Book 3 - War Of The Dead (Coming soon)**

**Book 4 - (THE LAZY AUTHORESS - ASH - DIDN'T THINK OF IT YET!) **

**Book 5 - My Mother's Mirror (Coming soon) **

**REVIEW GUYZ! YOU TOO GIRLZ! **


End file.
